Fever Dream
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: verry mixed up, Kag has a weird dream that is a major series of crossovers. I give credit to Kimera for the Ideal so she deserves some of the hapiness. Co written by the weirdest minds.


okay, yall, you all know how sick and twisted my mind is, and you know how twisted Kimera's is too.   
  
Now, i am starting something that will blow your mind.   
  
btw, if you dont like dream sequences, then leave now.  
  
this is a crossover between about a thousand different Animes, so i will presently refuse to name all of them, the list is kinda' long. But i do not own any of them, so there, now you cant sue me.  
  
if you want something twisted, and hilarious, please feel free to venture further, but let me warn you before hand, i am a sick little girl who likes the ideal of genocide, and i'm trying not to kill anybody for once.  
  
so. now that i have gotten past all of those meaningless thingies, lets get on with the show.  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome yawned widely. yup, it was time for bed.   
  
She cuddled under her sleeping bag and fell asleep with Shippou on her somach.  
  
Begin the chaos of the dream  
  
She woke up on an elegant four poster bed, and tried to sit up.  
  
Something warm blocked her way and she looked down to see a slightly clawed hand that was attatched to an arm belonging to a white haired Hanyou.   
  
kagome smiled to herself and placed his arm on his side, then slipped out of the covers and onto the lavishly carpeted floor.  
  
wait a minute, this wasn't her house, or the feudal era for that matter. she glanced at the big screen tv in the corner.  
  
She pulled on a slightly familliar blue silk robe and walked toward the door.   
  
She stepped out into the hall to be nearly run over by a tall spikey white haired boy with hanyou ears.  
  
"Sorry mom. Hey, I need a blue giant game system and some snacks and some sake for this party i'm throwing friday." he said offhandedly, looking her strait in the eye.  
  
"Since when do you drink sake, and for that matter, i didn't hear about any party friday." Kagome heard herself say.  
  
"Um..Umm..."   
  
"No! No no no, oh, and no." Kagome said, then stormed off down the hall.  
  
She went where her feet took her, which happened to be the dining room.  
  
A verry unwanted sight met her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was on top of Kagura, His pants down and bunched around his ankles, he was moving rapidly in a motion that Kagome really didn't want to recognize.  
  
She slammed the door and stomped down the hall, disturbed and mentally scarred for life.  
  
A short, black haired woman in a suit was witing for her down the stairs.   
  
She shoved a dress into Kagome's arms and dragged her into a nearby room.   
  
"Lady Kagome! why are you walking around the castle like that, knowing full well that Kouga and Miroku will be about any time now, not to mention Sanouske and Alucard, and Saito, And not to mention..."  
  
"enough, I get the picture. Galahad." Kagome sighed visibly and pulled on the dress.  
  
She recognized it from the thing that Galahad had wanted her to get married to Inuyasha in.   
  
Kagome sighed. "The high counsel will be around on inspection next month, the courts will be convening today at eight, and Van has invited you to lunch with him and Yuuske. Kuwabara wants to ask you to buy him a new house, since Inuyasha and Hiei destroyed his. Kurama wants to know the location of his beloved fire demon, Botan wants to use your viewing crystals, becase Koenma's broke.   
  
"Toboe wants you to go hunting with him tonight, And Miyu wants you to help her with a vampire hunter. Spike wants you to set him up with Dianna, Rei wants you to come with him and Kira to the moonlight diner on Black Veil.  
  
"Yura just recently escaped from jail and is on the way down here. Yoh Asakura is coming to visit for awhile, Saya is on his way to Blue mountain for his latest quest, Yami Yugi is asking for you to set him up with Teya. (Yes, i know it's spelled wrong, but i cant get the thingie right so there!)" She paused, finally.  
  
"Is that it?" Kagome asked impatiently.  
  
"No, Akira wants you to make Hikaru battle him, and your father, Goku, has went off on one of his quests to find the remains of Vageeta. And Vageeta went with him. Vash wants permission to use your gun range for the day, and Roger wants you to help him with Big O." galahad said, then nodded to herself.  
  
"Okay. I'm going back to bed, maybe i'll wake up feeling like i had some sleep.  
  
"Lady Kagome, That wont help, just give me your hand." Kagome complied, then she felt energized and full of vitality.  
  
"Ooo kay." Kagome looked at her hand and walked to the door. "Oh, and burn the table in the dining room immediately, and anything on it."   
  
Galahad nodded and did her dissappearing act.  
  
Kagome walked through the halls aimlessley, avoiding everyone she heard.  
  
Sudenly she found the perfect room to hide in, the bathroom.  
  
She opened the door and looked in and saw a sight that would also scar her for life, Sanouske, Hiei, and Kurama in a threesome.   
  
"Oh Gods! Lock the door would ya! this is Emily's BATHROOM!!!" she slammed the door shut and began to let a long chain of curses begin in her throat until she saw her youngest daughter, Emily against her knee. Emily was eight, black haired, and golden eyed.  
  
"Mommy? What was that for?" she looked up at Kagome with smart eyes.  
  
"Nothing baby, but until i get you a new tub, use my bathroom, okay?" She said patting her on the head and revealing hanyou ears that twitched in joy at the affection.  
  
"Kay, Hay mommy, can you play with me?" She asked. Just as Violet, the head maid, raced around the corner, and right into Kagome.  
  
"Woah, slow down, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, steadying herself and the younger girl.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I dont know what happened, but the tetsuaiga is missing from the wall, and Kenshin is looking for you, he says it's urgent, he says it's about Miss Kauru. he went all batthosai and is trying to kill your guards." She said then grabbed Kagome's hand and led him toward the stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Emily, I will try later." She called over her shoulder and let herself be drug away.  
  
When they arrived, Kenshin was, indeed, in batthosai mode, and had demolished everything in sight, including most of her guards.  
  
"Fuck." Kagome cursed, then said the spell that quiets anybody that she wanted to in the house. "Lay!" she yelled toward kenshin, who immediately did a nose dive.  
  
When he got up, his eyes were violet again, and he looked calm but sill panicked.  
  
"Kagome, i'm.." Kenshin began but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Forget it. now what was so bad that you grabbed Inu's sword?" Kagome demanded, snatching the sword from the floor.  
  
"Some Asshole shot her with a Yukarian lead bullet, and i cant get it out, she's dying." he said hastily.   
  
"Are you sure it's Yukarian Lead?" kagome asked, her focus on finding her freind's spirit energy.  
  
"I..yes." Kenshin bowed his head. "You can't find her, she's in our room in the dojo."   
  
"Fuck." It was the one place that she couldn't feel her. She reached out on the link that they shared and was immediately hit with gut wrenching dizziness and pain. Then she sensed the black death of the Yukarian lead.  
  
"GALAHAD!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yes M'lady? She appered suddenly.  
  
"Get the Vial out of the glass cabinet in my potions room, the green one, not the black one. Kaouru's in trouble." Kagome said. Walking briskly toward the front door and toward the waiting shuttle. "Send it through the phone link to Shippou's with a message to come to Kauru's as soon as posible."   
  
Galahad nodded and dissappeared.   
  
Kagome waited impatiently beside kenshin in the shuttle, both of them wanting to pace, but there wasn't enough room to stand.  
  
Finally after fifteen precious minutes they arrived outside the gates of the Dojo, Miko and Kenji waiting at the door.  
  
Kagome breezed past them and into the halls to find Kauru's room.   
  
Inside Kauru lay on the massive double futon, her face beaded with sweat, and the blankets covered in blood.   
  
Kagome tore the sleeve off of her dress and began to wipe her friend's face while she tore the covers away.  
  
As she had expected, she had been shot in the chest.  
  
Kauru opened her eyes. Dialated with shock and pain, her friend stared blankly at her.  
  
Kagome said nothing, just wiped the sweat and waited. That was about all that she could do.  
  
Finally Kenshin raced into the room, raising a slight, cooling breeze. He held the green vial in his hand gently but firmly. He handed it to her with a shaking hand. "Do you think it's been too long?"   
  
"No. I hope not." She popped the cork off of the bottle and tilted Kauru's head up so that she would drink.  
  
She swallowed, finally, and her breathing stopped.  
  
one second.  
  
two.  
  
three..  
  
Suddenly her chest began to move again and at a deep pace. Kagome sighed, relieved, and stood up to let kenshin near to his wife.   
  
She walked out of the room and into the questioning aura of the Dojo.  
  
Saito, Sesshomaru, Yahiko, Kenji, and Miko sat on the floor, and Yuuske and toboe and botan and Rei were pacing about.   
  
When Kagome walked into the room, everything stopped and looked her way.  
  
When she smiled, the whole group broke out in tired, but joyous smiles.   
  
Kagome finally made her way home after checking on Kauru for the twentieth time, and went to seek refuge.  
  
An idea struck her, and she immediately went to Sesshomaru's room. She opened the door and raced inside, slamming the door after her.  
  
She regretted it immediately.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagura were doing it doggey style, and They stopped when she entered.  
  
"Wanna' do a threesome?" Kagura asked.  
  
Kagome went down with a soft thud.  
  
When she came to, she was wet and in a bed, the same bed that was previously occupied by Sesshie and Kagura..  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing over her...  
  
..But Naked!  
  
Kagome screamed and jumped away from him and landed hard on the floor.  
  
She ran out the door and ran over Kagura, landing on top of her,(I'll let you use your imaginations here because it's just too funny for me to type.), Who was also but naked.  
  
"Gyahh!!" Kagome jumped up from their acquard position and ran toward her own door.  
  
She ran into her room and grabbed the phone off of the charger and dialed an off planet hotel.  
  
Normally it takes a few years to get a reservation, but she got one in five minutes.   
  
"Black Night Hotels How may i help you lady Kagome?" It was a snobby english voice.  
  
"Blane, i want a room." Kagome said  
  
"What year shall we schedule you for?" Blane said in his snobby voice.  
  
"Now, blane, and dont give me any bullshit. i dont need it right now, I will kill you and not bring you back if you dont give me a room, top floor. and if anybody disturbs me, i will kill them. Even if it is room service. And you know that i don't bluff." Kimera said then humg up.  
  
She stormed to the bed and yanked the sheets out from under Inuyasha, making him fall ou of bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Oi Bitch, what was that for?!" He yelled.  
  
"You have ten minutes. Pack for a month, were leaving in ten minutes. Now go." She said, then stormed off toward the door.  
  
As soon as the shuttle took off, Kagome relaxed for the first time that day.  
  
Suddenly the shuttle started shaking, and shaking and shaking.  
  
End the dream  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to golden orbs.   
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes searching her own.  
  
Kagome sat up and looked around.   
  
"Are you okay? Kagome, you scared us all, you had a fever and were tossing around for hours." Shippou said from sango's arms.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream...." Kagome mumbled.  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, a little confusing, more than a little odd, and I thought it was kinda cool.  
  
Okay, tell me what you think, and if i should maybe make a part two.  
  
I already have a few ideas.  
  
Here's the Anime totals. (Basically the anime's that i took to make this.)   
  
Inuyasha  
  
Yu Yy Hakusho  
  
Ruroni Kenshin  
  
Wolf's Rain  
  
vamp.p.miyu   
  
CowBoy Bebop  
  
Mars  
  
Shaman King  
  
Nights of the zodiac  
  
Trigun   
  
Big O  
  
amd other miscillanious oc's and fan characers. 


End file.
